1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator structure for a rotation detector, and more particularly, to a novel improvement in a stator structure for a rotation detector for positioning a connector portion provided integrally to an insulating member away from a stator body via an inclined surface and a gap, and mounting the stator body in a motor or the like with its entire circumference utilized, whereby concentricity between the mounted stator and the motor or the like can be ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the structures shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are conventionally employed as a stator structure for a rotation detector of this type.
More specifically, in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, reference numeral 1 denotes a stator body which is an annular shape as a whole and formed by laminating a plurality of stator pieces 1a. An inner surface of the stator body 1 is provided with a plurality of inwardly projecting magnetic poles 2 around which stator windings 5 are wound through a pair of insulating members 3 and 4, and these stator windings 5 are disposed in slots 6 between the respective magnetic poles 2.
The respective insulating members 3 and 4 are integrally formed by resin-molding, and a part of the outer circumference of the insulating members 3 and 4 is provided with a connector portion 10 which is formed integrally with the respective insulating members 3 and 4 and projects outwardly in a radial direction.
The connector portion 10 has connector pins 11 formed by insert molding and connected to the stator windings 5.
The conventional stator structure for a rotation detector employs the structure as described above, and therefore has the following problem.
More specifically, since the connector portion is so formed as to be connected directly to the outer circumferences of the respective insulating members, this connector portion becomes an obstacle in mounting the stator body in a robot or a motor or the like to construct a resolver, so that the stator body cannot be mounted in such a manner that its entire circumference is covered. For this reason, a housing of the motor is partially cut away to mount the stator body therein, for example, and the mounting operation of the resolver requires a great deal of man-hour for a working process.
Moreover, especially in a case of a resolver using a stator of a small diameter, a part of the stator body cannot be utilized for mounting the stator body since this connector portion becomes an obstacle, with the result that fitting portions are reduced and concentricity between the mounted stator body and the motor is not established.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the present invention is, in particular, to provide a stator structure for a rotation detector in which a connector portion provided integrally to an insulating member is disposed away from a stator body via an inclined surface and a gap and the stator body is mounted in a motor or the like with its entire circumference utilized, whereby concentricity between the mounted stator body and the motor can be established.
According to the present invention, there is provided a stator structure for a rotation detector, including: a stator body which is formed into an annular shape as a whole and has a plurality of magnetic poles projecting inwardly; stator windings wound around the magnetic poles through an insulating member; a connector portion positioned outside the insulating member disposed on one of end faces of the stator body, the connector portion having connector pins formed integrally with the insulating member; an inclined surface formed on the connector portion in such a manner as to be non-parallel to an axial plane of a circumferential surface of the stator body; and a gap formed between the inclined surface and the axial plane, the gap causing the connector portion to be positioned away from the axial plane. Further, in the stator structure for a rotation detector according to the present invention, the inclined surface is provided with a plurality of ribs. Further, in the stator structure for a rotation detector according to the present invention, the stator body is a stator body for a resolver.